


Sektor’s second in command: Cyrax [Meta]

by kruk



Series: All the metas from my tumblr 'cause why not [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lin Kuei, Meta, from tumblr to ao3 because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Did you ever wonder why of all people, Sektor always makes Cyrax his second in command? Because I did, which is why this meta happened.
Relationships: Cyrax & Sektor
Series: All the metas from my tumblr 'cause why not [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790566
Kudos: 3





	Sektor’s second in command: Cyrax [Meta]

Cyrax and Sektor are inseparable characters. You get one, the other for sure will be either shown alongside or lurking in the background, for good or bad. It’s hard to think about one without mentioning the other and it’s like that for years already.

In Alternative Timeline & MKX comics series, our dear cyborgs are once again teamed up with each other. Cyber Sektor holds high position through MK9 storyline. That of course makes sense, since Sektor was one of top Lin Kuei warriors who voluntarily underwent a change and was one of first cyborgs built by the clan. Being the perfect example of total obiedence and loyalty seems like a good reason to award him with such honor. That, and being biological son of Grandmaster may have something to do so… or not, since there is little to no information how power structures of Lin Kuei really worked up to this point of time and Sekor’s MK9 ending actually brings some uncomfortable question about **Cyber** **Initiative.** Like, why only some warriors were changed while Grandmaster himself and his guards and who-knows-else stayed human? Because when Sektor finally seized control of the Lin Kuei in MK9 ending, we can still see many human!members between the few cyber ones:

Grandmaster turned his warriors into literal _tools_ while he, and probably people from his closest circle get not only the whole control over them, but also were the only ones who benefit from the change. For cyborgs, _servitude_ was the only reward while Grandmaster could do everything he wanted - with Lin Kuei or changed members without any second thoughts about clan traditions, honor or the fate of cyber warriors.

But I digress.

Sektor was in leader position during Lin Kuei operation in Outworld, but most likely still not rebelled against his father. His “promotion” makes sense, but why Cyrax should be honored with role of Sektor’s second-in-command?

Story-wise it’s easy to explain - there is not so many known Lin Kuei warriors & already estabilished cyborgs; Cyrax was part of MK9 story from the beginning, his chapter resolved around _free will vs obiedence_ and his change into cyborg, even offscreen, brings emotional response in viewers/gamers/fans.

But… is there any in-universe reason why cyber!Cyrax get so high position?

Let’s just look at the story for a moment. Human Cyrax **_failed_** Lin Kuei when he chose to not kill Johhny Cage. He also **_refused_** to freely get changed into cyborg and **_left_** the clan. The last thing that happened between human Cyrax and Sektor (as far as we saw on screen) was their big quarrel and kick in the Sektor’s face.

Not only Cyrax went against Grandmaster’s orders but also put Sektor in tight situation - it’s hard to tell how Sektor managed alone in still ongoing Tournament, or if he even fought at all (my guess is that Sektor somehow fullfill mission, otherwise Shao Kahn wouldn’t have any reason to care for Lin Kuei service offered by cyborgs in Sub-Zero’s chapter). What we know is that, Sektor assured the employer (Shang Tsung) about Cyrax’s loyalty to Lin Kuei only to be proven wrong and then… make himself look weak, after losing fight (and consciousness). Cyrax not only betrayed Grandmaster and clan, as a whole, but literally abandoned Sektor too.

If Sektor was awarded for loyalty & obiedence by holding leader position (in field) during Lin Kuei service for Shao Kahn, why from all the changed into cyborgs warriors, rebellious Cyrax is the one who accompanied him in the most important moments?

  


  * Speaking for the first time to Emperor on Lin Kuei clan’s behalf? ☑



  


  * Taking part in War Council, when Shao Kahn was presumably dead? ☑



  * Consulting/talking about the progress of Outworld Invasion (alongside with Noob Saibot)? ☑



Here is my thought:

Sektor, despite being a machine, seemed to have some autonomy. He was the one who made decisions & gave orders, who kept in check other cyborgs ( _“I have scanned your neural net, Five-Two-O. Your neural modulators have been recalibrated”),_ to whom reports from missions were submitted.

Grandmaster - or whoever that actually managed cyber warriors for that mission - did not have to promote (programmed) Cyrax for that high position. Sektor, with the limited(?) free will he had, could be the one that actually chose Cyrax over other cyborgs. The one that ~~stubbornly~~ kept him around, made him his (now) “trusted” second-in-command, took him for the most important (political & military) meeting, as back-up or/and for company.

Did Sektor keep some human emotions or his programming has been already corrupted and deteriorated? Did he try to maintain their closeness, as it was and should be if only Cyrax had not abandoned him in the first place?

How much Sektor cared and/or needed Cyrax?

I’m asking this, because in MKX comics, Sektor was the Grandmaster of ~~Cyber~~ Lin Kuei. He was the ultimate leader of new cyber (cloned) warriors. There was no one left to have any control over him or his decision. And once again, Cyrax is shown as the Sektor’s closest subordinate / second-in-command.

The new Cyber Lin Kuei warriors didn’t have slave protocole programmed into software like the original ones but new clones couldn’t function independently - they require a **central master** to operate. Up until then, it was Sektor. But after Kuai Liang killed Sektor, the cyborgs needed to find a new master:

  


> **Cyrax:** Me? But…why?
> 
> **Cyber Lin Kuei** : You are the last original cyber.

But… what happened to other original cyber warriors? Kuai Liang was running away from Lin Kuei for _a long time period_ , so I doubt he killed everyone of them. And let’s not forget that Sektor was the sole **central master**. Cyrax didn’t have access to shut down cyber Lin Kuei, so he probably couldn’t interfere (in not authorized by Sektor way) with their software. Since just Sektor could updating it, he could _choose_ anyone as his successor in case of death. Cyrax may be one of last Cybers, but at the same time his model is _obsolete_. He never wanted to be turned into cyborg and without Sektor to keep him in check, Cyrax could destroy Cyber Lin Kuei on whim. Not that Sektor thought or believed in his own death, but as cyborg, human emotions didn’t affect him the same as normal people. Taking such matter into account sounds like pragmatic thing. Cyrax never should be made Sektor’s successor of Cyber Lin Kuei - blowing up base was the first thing he did after Sektor’s death.

So why Sektor didn’t manipulated new cyber software or chose someone more reliable as his potentially successor? Why he - the perfected warrior who transcended “humanity” - clinged so much to Cyrax through all the years?


End file.
